Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an encoder and/or a video processing system including the encoder. For example, at least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an encoder that performs quantization on image data based on a deadzone, and/or a video processing system including the same.
Along with the development and spread of hardware capable of reproducing and storing high-resolution or high-definition video content, encoders may be used to effectively encode high-resolution or high-definition video content. Encoders may perform encoding using quantization on image data. However, such encoders may use a huge amount of data, and further may lack consideration of human visual properties.